Neighbour
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Tetangga itu orang yang dekat. Orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Tetangga itu biasanya baik. Tapi tidak menurut Hinata. Untuk tetangga yang satu ini, Hinata sangat iri. Gimana ceritanya? /AU/OOC/SasuHina/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Tetangga itu orang yang dekat. Orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Tetangga itu biasanya baik. Tapi tidak menurut Hinata. Untuk tetangga yang satu ini, Hinata sangat iri. Gimana ceritanya?/AU/OOC/ **SasuHina** /DLDRDB : )

 **Warning : OOC maksimal, typos, bahasa tidak baku, absurd, DLDRDB.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Neighbour (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **Romance Friendship**

 **Pair : SasuHina :***

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Ujian Akhir Semester baru saja selesai minggu lalu. Nilai yang diperoleh murid-murid Suna Gakuen terpampang jelas di papan pengumuman di depan kantor guru. Ada yang bersorak riang, ada pula yang bersedih hati. Tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka menampakkan muka yang ceria.

"Peringkatmu turun Hinata," Tenten menunjuk nilai Hinata di urutan nomor 398 dari 450 siswa.

Hinata hanya diam. Melirik nilai teman-temannya yang ternyata cukup tinggi ia mendesah kecewa.

Ino menepuk bahu Hinata. Menenangkan suasana hati Hinata yang sedih. Sebenarnya nilai Ino juga tidak bagus-bagus amat. Ino mencapai peringkat 280 sedangkan Tenten cukup bagus, yakni 147.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya cukup manja mulai menunjukkan wajah ingin menangis. Padahal dirinya sudah berusaha dengan keras. Belajar setiap hari tanpa mengenal lelah dan waktu. Bahkan ia merelakan waktu bermainnya untuk belajar.

"Bagaimana ini Ino- _chan_? Ayah pasti akan memarahiku,"

Ino yang mendengarnya merasa iba. Ayah Hinata memang terkenal galak dan keras. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan untuk memarahi putra-putrinya di depan orang banyak jika memang kesalahan terdapat pada putra-putrinya.

"Dunia sungguh tidak adil. Aku yang belajar keras mendapat peringkat bawah. Sedangkan dia yang setiap hari selalu bermain mendapat peringkat atas. Menyebalkan!" raung Hinata sembari meletakkan jari telunjukknya pada seorang nama. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang belum tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah tetangga Hinata? Ya, Uchiha bungsu merupakan tetangga Hinata yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya, ketampanannya, kekayaannya, dan lain-lain yang tidak mungkin untuk disebutkan semuanya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak sangat membenci tetangganya yang satu ini. Tetapi, semenjak mellihat Sasuke setiap hari hanya bermain dan jarang belajar namun masih sanggup mendapat peringkat sempurna Hinata jadi gemas sendiri atau bisa dibilang Hinata iri.

Ino yang mendengar raung kekesalan Hinata langsung mendekap mulut Hinata agar suara Hinata yang cukup keras tidak terdengar oleh orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Sstt... jangan keras-keras Hinata. Nanti kalau si sombong itu dengar bagaimana?"

Hinata merengut memandang Ino. Tambah sebal ketika Tenten setuju dengan pendapat Ino.

Daripada berdebat di depan kantor guru, mereka bertiga memilih untuk pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka. Sembari menuju kantin, Hinata membuka ponsel ungunya ketika merasakan getar di saku rok seragamnya.

"Halo. Tumben telpon," Hinata menjawab judes. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak sekarang. Kalau bisa, Hinata tidak mau menerima panggilan siapapun. Tetapi berhubung pacarnya yang menghubungi, Hinata merelakan untuk menerima panggilan telponnya.

Suara di seberang terdengar tertawa renyah, "Hei hei hei kenapa tiba-tiba marah? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Ino dan Tenten saling melirik bosan. Mereka terkadang jengah melihat atau mendengar pacar Hinata yang menurut mereka pura-pura perhatian pada Hinata. Ino dan Tenten sudah berulangkali mengatakan kepada Hinata agar berhati-hati pada pacarnya.

"Tidak ada," jawaban jutek keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Dan obrolan mereka berhenti ketika Hinata, Ino dan Tenten sampai di kantin. Mengambil meja terpojok dan terbersih, Hinata mendaratkan pantatnya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang pacar super duper sempurnamu bilang?" Ino menyindir secara langsung. Mengutak atik ponselnya, Ino tersenyum begitu melihat pesan dari Sai.

Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya diam. Sedangkan Tenten sibuk membuka buku pelajaran.

.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga tampak sejuk dengan pepohonan hijau yang mengelilingi setiap dinding. Rumput-rumput tampak melindungi tanah dari teriknya panas matahari. Dana kecil tampak memperindah pemandangan di kebun. Terdapat bangku terbuat dari kayu di samping kolam, tempat dimana Hinata biasa belajar.

"Mulai hari Minggu besok kau resmi menjadi guru privat putriku, Hinata Hyuuga," Hyuuga Hiashi tampak mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menutup telepon dari kenalannya.

Hyuuga Hitomi yang sejak tadi berada di samping Hyuuga Hiashi menyesap tehnya pelan, meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah tersisa setengah ia melirik suaminya, "Apakah tidak apa-apa tidak kita bicarakan dengan Hinata, suamiku?"

Wajah tegas Hiashi membuat Hitomi sadar bahwa keputusan yang telah Hiashi buat sudah mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat. Sebenarnya Hitomi merasa kasihan dengan Hinata yang sudah berusaha keras. Ia terkadang merasa bahwa Hinata terlalu memforsir tenaganya setiap hari sampai-sampai Hinata kekurangan tidur.

"Hinata harus menjadi putriku yang patut dibanggakan," ujarnya tegas seraya meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kebun belakang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Apakah Hinata akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Hitomi bingung.

.

.

.

Pukul 07.00 pagi suara pintu diketuk dari luar terdengar. Hinata yang biasanya bangun pukul 8 pada hari minggu enggan untuk bangun. Rasa kantuknya mengalahkan segalanya. Kemarin ia, Ino dan Tenten berbelanja keliling kota untuk menghilangkan penat di pikirannya. Jangan heran, walaupun Hinata manja, tetapi ia memikirkan prestasi di sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau menjadi anak yang tidak bisa membuat orang tuanya bangga.

TOK TOK TOK.

Ketukan semakin keras terdengar. Dengan uring-uringan Hinata membuka selimut tebal yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Mengucek-ucek matanya pelan, Hinata bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Hinata sadar bahwa orang yang mengetuk pintunya sudah tidak sabar, tetapi Hinata tidak peduli. Yang terpenting Hinata harus ke kamar mandi dulu baru kemudian membuka pintu.

"Apaan sih Hanabi- _chan_? Kan kakak sudah bilang jangan mengetuk pintu kakak dengan keras?" Hinata berbicara sambil membuka pintu kamarnya kasar. Masih belum jelas pandangan Hinata. Sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya lebih tinggi darinya. Tunggu, bukankah Hanabi lebih pendek darinya? Pandangan buram Hinata jatuh pada rambut orang di depannya yang terlihat aneh, mirip pantat ayam. Dalam hati Hinata tertawa sendiri. Eh? Bukan Hanabi!

"Bisa kita mulai lesnya? Waktuku tak pantas untuk kau buang begitu saja," suara di depannya sungguh maskulin, berat dan membuat Hinata merinding.

Karena selain manja Hinata juga telat mikir. Ia baru sadar kalau orang di depannya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dengan perlahan, Hinata melirik kondisi tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama dan terlihat kumel. Dalam hati ia merutuk, siapakah gerangan orang yang mengirim laki-laki di depannya ke hadapannya ini? Dan les? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar jelas. Orang didepannya sungguh tidak sabar dengan sikap lelet Hinata. Menerobos masuk kamar Hinata, laki-laki itu langsung duduk di lantai dan mengambil meja kecil milik Hinata untuk meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa.

Hinata yang masih kaget kemudian melirik ke belakang dan mendapati wajah orang tersebut yang tampak membuka buku kecil dan tampak memilih pensil yang akan digunakan.

"S-sasuke?!" Hinata terlonjak kaget. Mengapa orang itu harus Uchiha Sasuke? Dengan langkah berdebam, Hinata mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke. Duduk di depan Sasuke dan dipisahkan meja kecil Hinata bersedekap.

"Ngapain kamu disini?"

Sasuke yang mendengar Hinata bersuara akhirnya menoleh ke arah Hinata. Onyxnya yang terbingkai kacamata berframe hitam melirik jahil.

"Mencerdaskan otakmu,"

Bisakah seseorang memberitahukan Sasuke mengenai bahasa yang sopan? Sasuke sialan. Beraninya ia mengejek dirinya. Iya Hinata mengakui bahwa Sasuke memang jenius, tapi dia juga tidak harus menghina dirinya kan?

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Paman Hiashi," Sasuke menuliskan beberapa soal di bukunya kemudian melemparkannya pada Hinata, "kerjakan soal ini sekarang,"

Hinata yang merasa bahwa dirinya belum menyetujui perihal les ini tidak menunjukkan pergerakan mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku belum setuju untuk belajar denganmu. Dan lagipula aku ada acara hari ini, jadi silahkan kau pulang saja dan tidur cantik,"

Sasuke yang mendengar penolakan dari Hinata kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya ia topangkan menggunakan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang pensil dan memutar-mutarnya.

"Dengan serigala berisik itu, huh?" Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Inilah salah satu alasan Hinata membenci Sasuke. Selain sombong ia juga suka merendahkan dan menjelek-jelekkan orang lain sesuka hatinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup tampan menurut kriteria Hinata, tapi apa daya, mulut tajam Sasuke terlalu berat untuk dipertimbangkan menjadi status teman.

"Bukan urusanmu, tuan sok jenius!" Hinata sebal. Sebal karena Sasuke sering mengejeknya. Sebal karena Sasuke merupakan anak kenalan Ayahnya yang dekat. Sebal karena Sasuke pintar tanpa harus berkutat dengan buku pelajaran setiap hari.

"Tentu saja urusanku nona manja. Karena mulai sekarang aku _sensei_ mu," Sasuke menekankan kata-kata ' _sensei_ mu'. Hinata yang mengetahui bahwa ia tak akan menang dalam perdebatan ini akhirnya mengalah. Mengambil ponselnya kemudian menempelkan ke telinganya.

"Maaf Kiba- _kun_ , hari ini tidak jadi. Ada seseorang yang menyebalkan datang tak diundang yang mengaku sebagai guru lesku," Hinata melirik Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek. Mematikan ponselnya setelah mendengar kata ' _Bye_ ', Hinata mengambil buku yang tadi dilempar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat jam di tangan kirinya, "Sekarang jam 07.30. Kita selesai jam 13.00,"

Pensil yang Hinata gunakan untuk menulis patah akibat tekanan yang Hinata berikan terlalu kuat.

"Jangan bercanda! Lima setengah jam nonstop? Yang benar saja!"

"Jika kau tidak mengocehkan hal yang tidak penting daritadi, mungkin aku akan berbaik hati memotong jam belajarmu,"

"Omong kosong. Orang kejam sepertimu tak mungkin berbaik hati terhadapku,"

"Nah itu kau tahu,"

"Uchiha sialan," Hinata bergumam yang tidak dapat didengar Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 _ **AN**_ : Akhirnya sempet juga bikin SasuHina MC, soalnya udah lama gak bikin SH MC yang amburadul kaya biasanya, hehe. **Dilarang nge** _ **bash**_ **pair SH ^_^**

Makasih buat yang udah fav&foll, reviewer dan silent reader di story sebelumnya. Maaf gak bisa balas satu persatu :3

 _ **Ucapan terima kasih untuk cerita sebelumnya, Hinata's Want**_

 _ **Yang udah fav &foll :D sankyu**_

 _ **Yang udah review makasih : ) saya balas reviewnya disini ya :D**_

 _ **Arcan'sGirl :**_ _maaf kalau sekuel kayaknya sulit, ehe._ _ **NM :**_ _makasih : )._ _ **Echi richi :**_ _XD makasih._ _ **Line-chan SHL :**_ _makasih : D, maaf kalau sekuel kayaknya sulit._ _ **Rinne and Hime :**_ _kalau sedikit gampang buatnya, hehe._ _ **Uchihaii :**_ _kayaknya nggak : ), makasih : )._ _ **Hayi Yuki :**_ _Hinata emang polos :p, iya Sasu-chan ngelamar Hinata lagi SMA, makasih : D, kalau sekuel sulit, hehe, salam kenal kembali : )._ _ **Kazeko kimi :**_ _ah masa? Jadi terharu,hehe, ini udah buat SH : )._ _ **wiendzbica732 :**_ _hehehe, Hime belum klepek2 soalnya masih polos dan unyu : )._ _ **:**_ _makasih : ) buat fic sasuhina? Pasti dong, nggak perlu dipaksa pasti saya buat : D._ _ **:**_ _makasih XD._ _ **Aindri961 :**_ _: D._ _ **PaleGreen :**_ _; ), kalo sekuel maaf belum bisa, hehe. Buat sekuel lebih susah daripada buat fic baru, wkwk._

 _ **Salam hangat dari saya :D : ) XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Tetangga itu orang yang dekat. Orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Tetangga itu biasanya baik. Tapi tidak menurut Hinata. Untuk tetangga yang satu ini, Hinata sangat iri. Gimana ceritanya?/AU/OOC/ **SasuHina** /DLDRDB : )

 **Warning : OOC maksimal, typos, bahasa tidak baku, absurd, DLDRDB.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Neighbour (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **Romance Friendship**

 **Pair : SasuHina :***

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Tepat dugaan Hinata. Les berjalan melebihi waktu yang dijanjikan. Pukul setengah dua siang Sasuke baru membereskan buku yang dibawanya. Hinata merenggangkan lengannya ke atas menghilangkan pegal di tubuhnya. Berjalan ke arah kulkas mini di sudut ruang, Hinata mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas.

"Es krimku habis," gumam Hinata pelan.

Sasuke yang tengah bersiap untuk pergi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Hitomi dari pintu.

"Sasuke dan Hinata, makanannya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan bersama."

Hinata menoleh. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dengan rasa kesal karena kehabisan camilan kesukaannya, Hinata berjalan gontai ke arah ruang makan diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan telah tampak anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Kepala keluarga, Hiashi tengah duduk dengan tenang. Disampingnya, duduk Hanabi kemudian Neji. Hitomi menyususl untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi, diikuti Sasuke dan Hinata di sebelah Hitomi.

"Ayah, nanti aku mau mampir ke minimarket di seberang jalan. Es krim ku habis," Hinata bertopang dagu.

Hiashi tidak menoleh, hanya menyahut, "Hn."

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka semua makan dengan tenang sebelum berdo'a.

"Ayah, nilai ulanganku hari ini mendapat nilai sempurna," Hanabi mulai bercerita tentang prestasinya. Hinata melirik Sasuke yang tengah mengejeknya dengan isyarat.

"Bagus Hanabi, pertahankan nilaimu. Jadilah yang nomor satu."

Neji tidak berkomentar apapun, ia tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Hanabi mengangguk dan tersenyum riang. Hitomi agak ragu untuk memujinya, takut membuat sulung Hyuuga kecewa.

Piring-piring kotor dibawa HItomi ke dapur untuk dicuci. Neji membantu Hitomi di dapur. Hiashi kembali ke ruang kerjanya sedangkan Hanabi kembali ke kamarnya. Dan Sasuke sudah berpamitan pulang sebelum anggota keluarga bubar dari meja makan. Hinata yang sudah membawa uang berniat langsung pergi ke minimarket terdekat.

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Hinata bingung ketika melihat Sasuke masih bersandar pada pagar di depan rumah.

Sasuke menoleh, "Menunggumu. Aku juga kebetulan ingin membeli makanan ringan, pesanan Itachi."

Sasuke dan Hinata kemudian berjalan berdampingan. Mereka berdua diam tanpa ada niat untuk sekadar berbincang-bincang untuk formalitas. Udara sore mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Minimarket sudah didepan mata. Membuka pintu, Hinata masuk diikuti Sasuke. Hinata yang sudah hapal diluar kepala mengenai letak es krim segera menuju tempat tersebut. Namun tidak diikuti Sasuke. Sasuke pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata.

Sedang memilih es krim yang cocok di lidahnya, Hinata agak terganggu dengan suara-suara aneh di dekatnya. Memberanikan diri menoleh, dirinya dikejutkan oleh dua orang yang tengah berciuman. Tangan sang gadis menempel erat pada leher si pria yang mempunyai surai merah bata. Jemari mungilnya menjambak rambut yang terlihat agak berantakan.

"Gaara- _kun_?"

Sontak kedua orang tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya. Sang laki-laki yang dikenal Hinata sebagai Gaara menoleh ke arahnya setelah melepaskan pelukan perempuan di depannya.

"Hinata?"

Belum sempat Hinata berkata, Sasuke muncul dari arah belakang Hinata dengan membawa beberapa coklat dan snack.

"Sudah selesai Hinata?" Sasuke tampak kaget mendapat dua orang di sekitar Hinata yang terdiam. Terlebih lagi Sasuke mengenal sang perempuan, "Shion? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Shion tampak gugup, "Hanya sedang berbelanja. Aku pergi dulu Sasuke," menggandeng lengan Gaara, Shion berjalan cepat. Sedangkan Gaara hanya melihat Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau kenal dia?" Hinata yang terdiam menimbulkan kekhawatiran di wajah Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Hanya masa lalu. Ayo pulang,"

Hinata berjalan ke kasir mendahului Sasuke..

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa lebih asing daripada saat berangkat ke minimarket bagi Sasuke. Hinata yang terdiam tidak seperti diam yang biasanya mengundang sejuta tanya di kepala Sasuke. Hinata melamun. Terkadang Hinata hampir terjatuh akibat tersandung kerikil yang terdapat di sepanjang jalan.

Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata membuat Hinata menoleh. Keduanya berhenti.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

Udara sore menghantarkan sensasi sejuk tapi dingin di kulit. Suara Sasuke terdengar ragu.

Bukan raut mengejek yang biasa Hinata jumpai. Bukan pula sandiwara yang kerap kali Sasuke lakukan. Yang dapat Hinata tangkap dari ekspresi Sasuke adalah ekspresi khawatir dan cemas.

Sedikit perhatian yang Hinata dapat dari Sasuke entah mengapa membuat Hinata merasa senang.

"Aneh melihatmu jadi perhatian seperti ini," Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram erat tangannya. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju kediaman masing-masing. Dan masih tak ada perbincangan dalam perjalanan.

.

.

.

"Pesananmu."

Itachi menangkap dengan tepat bungkusan yang di lempar oleh Sasuke. Walaupun bingung, Itachi tetap membukanya. Onyxnya terkejut mendapati berbagai makanan didalamnya.

"Untukku? Gratis?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah membuka sebungkus coklat. Sosok Sasuke hilang ditelan pintu kamar

"Eh? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak memesan apapun pada Sasuke." Gumam Itachi bingung tetapi tetap melanjutkan memakan coklatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur empuk miliknya. Keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Entah mengapa kejadian tadi sore sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Hinata yang sedikit kalem sungguh aneh baginya. Jantungnya berdebar tak biasa. Apakah ia mulai menyukai Hinata? Biasanya jika Hinata di pegang oleh Sasuke pati ia akan marah-marah tidak jelas atau kalau tidak memukul tangan Sasuke.

"Laki-laki itu siapa?" Sasuke bermonolog.

Rasa kesal ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata memandang laki-laki tadi membuatnya tak dapat berpikir seperti biasa. Ia yang 'biasa' tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan apapun yang tidak penting baginya. Dan tadi ia sempat berpikir mengenai Hinata? Apakah itu berarti Hinata penting baginya? Ataukah perasaan ini semacam perasaan 'peduli' terhadap tetangganya?

Sasuke sungguh tak mengerti.

Uchiha bungsu baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan semacam ini.

Detak jarum jam mengisi kekosongan kamar Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memikirkan orang-orang di sekitar Hinata.

"Dan lagi, Shion. Kenapa kau kembali ke hadapanku?"

Terlalu lama menguras otak, Sasuke tertidur tanpa berganti baju.

.

.

.

Senin pagi pukul tujuh kurang lima menit. Hinata tiba di kelas dengan tampang kusut bagai tak diberi makan lima hari. Ino dan Tenten yang sudah datang menyuruh Hinata untuk di depan mereka. Memberi isyarat yang jelas diketahui oleh Hinata, Hinata mulai bercerita.

"Nasibku sedang sial." memutar arah duduknya Hinata menumpukan dagu di sandaran kursinya.

Ino dan Tenten yang mulai penasaran memasang wajah siap meneriam laporan dari Hinata.

"Kiba memutuskanmu? Syukurlah." Ino manngkupkan kedua tangannya, berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama yang telah membuka mata Hinata lebar-lebar.

"Bukan itu."

Ino menunduk lesu.

"Jadi?" kali ini giliran Tenten yang bertanya.

"Si jenius sombong menjadi guru privatku."

 _Tapi sekarang kurasa agak tidak sombong sedikit._

Ino melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Tenten.

"Katakan kau bercanda?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bercanda, Tenten."

Ino dan Tenten memasang wajah belasungkawa yang dalam terhadap nasib Hinata. Semacam tatapan 'semoga kau betah' atau 'semoga kesabaran menyertaimu selalu'.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang tengah dibicarakan muncul di depan pintu. Sasuke selalu berangkat siang. Ia pernah berkata bahwa berangkat pagi merupakan kegiatan anti baginya. Berangkat bagi sama dengan menjemput malaikat pencabut nyawa. Para fansgirl-nya setiap hari selalu berangkat pagi kemudian menunggu bungsu Uchiha di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan ketika Sasuke tiba, mereka pasti bersorak meneriakkan namanya dengan keras. Jika sudah sepert itu, Sasuke sudah sedia headset di sakunya.

Meletakkan tas di samping Hinata, Sasuke kemudian duduk.

"Sedang membicarakanku, gadis?" Sasuke menghadap gerombolan Hinata, Ino dan Tenten.

Ino mendengus, "Jangan harap."

Keadaan kembali tenang setelah Kakashi- _sensei_ memasuki kelas dengan santainya walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia terlambat.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa pulang sekolah akan hujan. Padahal tadi pagi matahari bersinar terang. Siswa-siswi yang tidak membawa payung berteduh di sekitar halaman kelas. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Ino dan Tenten sudah di jemput oleh supir mereka. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah di tawari untuk bersama, tetapi Hinata menolak. Hinata merasa sungkan bila harus menyuruh Ino atau Tenten untuk mengantarnya sampai depan rumah. Arah pulang Hinata berbeda jauh dengan arah pulang Ino atau Tenten.

"Tidak bawa payung?"

Tanpa menoleh Hinata tahu suara siapa ini, "Tidak."

Hujan kembali deras. Hinata agak mundur agar tidak terkena hujan.

"Kau juga tidak bawa?" Hinata kembali bertanya untuk mengisi kekosongan.

"Hn."

Bulir-bulir air yang turun dari langit menarik minat Hinata untuk menyentuhnya. Perlahan tangan putih mulus merambat menadah air yang mengalir. Sensasinya dingin dan Hinata suka. Sedikit sekali Hinata menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tulus yang pertama kali Sasuke lihat semenjak mereka masuk SMA.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tercengang. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke ikut terhanyut dalam perasaan bahagia yang Hinata sampaikan lewat senyumnya. Senyumnya yang tulus mengingatkan Sasuke akan senyum malaikat yang bahkan tak pernah Sasuke lihat. Ia hanya mendengar bahwa senyum malaikat sangat indah. Itu saja.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Hinata menoleh, "Bolehkah? Katanya tidak bawa payung?"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah halaman parkir, "Aku tidak bawa payung tetapi aku bawa mobil."

Hinata hanya ber-oh ria kemudian mengekor di belakang tubuh tegap Sasuke yang dapat Hinata ingat bahwa beberapa tahun yang lalu punggung Sasuke kecil dan terlihat imut. Ia ingat, dulu mereka-Hinata dan Sasuke- sering bermain bersama. Entah itu bermain boneka ataupun bermain robot. Tetapi lebih sering bermain Boneka. Dulu Sasuke kecil akan selalu menuruti semua permintaan Hinata. Ia tidak pernah membangkang ataupun mengelak dari apa yang Hinata katakan.

.

.

.

Roda menggilas kerikil kecil di halaman parkir meninggalkan SMA. Sepanjang perjalanan terkadang Hinata bercerita dan Sasuke mendengar. Melihat Sasuke terkadang mengomentari ceritanya membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

Hinata melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya mengembang menjadi sebuah seringaian yang sering Sasuke tampilkan. Hinata menjawil lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke tetap fokus ke arah jalan didepannya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa dulu Sasuke- _kun_ suka sekali bermain boneka?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Sasuke suka bermain boneka? Berita darimana itu?

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu kan kamu yang selalu menyuruhku."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ sangat patuh terhadapku dulu? Dan sekarang kamu tidak lagi tunduk padaku." Hinata manyun.

Sasuke sedikit merutuk dalam hati. Sebenarnya iajuga tidak tahu mengapa ia dulu sangat patuh dengan Hinata. "Tentu saja. Soalnya dulu kau itu manis sekali. Tidak seperti sekarang."

Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa baru saja ia memuji Hinata secara langsung. Hinata yang mendengarnya agak tidak percaya. Reaksi yang muncul dari kedua pipi tembemnya membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Tidak lucu Sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata tidak ingat kapan ia mulai memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel – _kun_.

Teringat akan kejadian hari minggu, Hinata memiliki pemikiran untuk bertanya tentang perempuan yang bersama dengan Gaara.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kenal perempuan yang di minimarket waktu itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Shion."

Mendadak tatapan Sasuke berubah.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Tidak akan kuberi tahu." Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hinata.

"Tidak asyik." Hinata cemberut.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sedikit, "Kalau begitu aku tanya. Kau kenal laki-laki di minimarket waktu itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Gaara."

Hinata mendelik. Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaannya?

"Kenapa?" dan Hinata meniru Sasuke.

"Penasaran. Aku sangat ingin tahu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menceritakan kepadaku?"

Mungkin bercerita dengan Sasuke tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya setelah mengantar Hinata sampai di depan pintu. Melepaskan sepatu hitamnya, Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya. Rumahnya sedang kosong. Mungkin Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke rumah Kakek, pikir Sasuke.

Tas di taruh sembarangan menambah pemandangan kamar Sasuke yang berantakan dan tidak tertata rapi. Men _charge_ ponselnya yang sedang mati, Sasuke berdiri menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu di meja belajar.

"Jadi dia mantan pacar Hinata?"

 **TBC**

 **AN : sebelumnya minta maaf banget buat yang udah review di cerita Hinata's Want tapi akunnya tidak tertulis di ucapan terima kasih. Padahal saya sudah menulis semuanya tapi setelah saya cek melalui hp ada beberapa yang hilang TAT. Kalau sempat akan saya edit ^^.**

 **Ini sasuhina saya bikin 'agak' baikan. Maaf kalau kecepetan alurnya.**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Yang udah fav dan foll :D**

 **Echi Richi :** ini udah lanjut : ) ini udah panjang belum? : )

 **Indigo Pie :** XD hehe entar kalo udah diajarin sasu peringkat hime naik kok :3 makasih : )

 **Ms. X :** setelah saya baca ulang memang mengganggu, jadi di ch2 ini sudah saya usahakan agar tidak menggunakan kata tidak baku, makasih sarannya : ) oke, nanti saya buat agar manjanya tidak berlebihan. Fluff-nya mungkin belakangan, hehe. Makasih. Salam hangat kembali : )

 **Yeparadise :** makasih : ) ini udah next XD

 **Enchep :** makasih : ) ini udah kilat belom? :3

 **Kenda Asuka :** makasih : )

 **n :** thanks : ) salam kenal kembali : D

 **Archan'sGirl :** ini udah next : )

 **Lovely sasuhina :** entar sasu ada perasaan kok : ) ini udah panjang?

 **:** ini udah lanjut : )


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Tetangga itu orang yang dekat. Orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Tetangga itu biasanya baik. Tapi tidak menurut Hinata. Untuk tetangga yang satu ini, Hinata sangat iri. Gimana ceritanya?/AU/OOC/ **SasuHina** /DLDRDB : )

 **Warning : OOC maksimal, typos, bahasa tidak baku, absurd, DLDRDB.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Neighbour (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **Romance Friendship**

 **Pair : SasuHina :***

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Sasuke ingat tentang masa lalunya. Bersama Shion. Ia dan Shion berpacaran kelas 3 SMP. Saat itu ia tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Bersama Shion membuatnya merasa nyaman dan damai. Canda tawanya membuat Sasuke bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya. Dan Sasuke lantas berpikir bahwa Shion lah masa depannya kelak. Sampai suatu saat itu melihat Shion bergandengan tangan dengan laki-laki berambut hitam legam.

"Shion?" Sasuke yang agak ragu terhadap pandangannya memanggil lirih.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menoleh mendengar namanya disahut, dan ekspresi kekagetan tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke.

"S-sasuke- _kun_?" dengan sentakan kuat Shion melepaskan tangan Sai.

Aneh. Sasuke pikir melihat seseorang yang ia yakini ia cintai bersama orang lain membuat hatinya sakit. Perih. Tapi tidak. Sasuke tidak merasakannya. Walaupun ia tidak memungkiri ada sedikit serpihan kaca menancap di dalam jantungnya.

"Ah sudah kuduga." Sasuke menyuguhkan ekspresi meremehkan dan Shion telah berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin di dengarnya.

"S-sasu-"

Set.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya menghentikan ocehan Shion yang akan segera meledak.

"Sudah cukup, Shion." Kemudian dengan langkah tegar Sasuke pergi menjauh dari kedua orang di belakangnya yang masih mematung.

.

.

.

"Apakah ini rumus yang benar Sasuke- _kun_?"

Suara kecil milik Hinata membangunkannya dari kegiatan menggali ingatan.

"Ah coba kulihat."

Buku bersampul hitam berpindah ke tangan besar Sasuke. Hari ini memang bukan hari minggu sehingga jam belajar dimulai sehabis pulang sekolah.

"Hn. Kulihat perkembanganmu cukup bagus." Ia meletakkan buku Hinata di atas meja belajar kemudian ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil alat komunikasi.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya Hinata merasa bosan. Sesaat kemudian ia ingat tentang gadis misterius yang ia jumpai di minimarket waktu itu. Mungkin saat ini Sasuke mau bercerita.

"Hei Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke masih tak acuh tetap fokus mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu." Hinata meletakkan kepala mungilnya di atas meja belajar.

"Tentang?" ponsel kembali tersimpan di saku Sasuke.

"Perempuan yang kita jumpai di minimarket."

Sasuke mengambil udara sejenak. Gadis ini terlalu penasaran.

"Apa untungnya untukku kalau aku cerita?"

Hinata tampak berpikir, "Kuberi kau hadiah." Senyum Hinata kelewat manis untuk dibiarkan. Untuk sejenak Sasuke terpana.

"Apa hadiahnya?"

"Emm apapun yang Sasuke inginkan. Tapi hanya sekali kesempatan."

Menimbang untung dan ruginya kemudian Sasuke memutuskan. Ide Hinata tidak buruk juga. Sasuke merilekskan posisi duduknya kemudian memulai bercerita.

.

.

.

"Aku pamit, Paman Hiashi."

"Hn. Hati-hati."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berbalik menuju rumahnya.

Sore ini cuaca sedang bagus. Sangat tepat bila dimanfaatkan untuk lari sore ataupun berjalan-jalan. Hinata mengintip Sasuke yang tengah berjalaan menjauhi rumahnya sambil memasang _headset_. Rambut _raven_ Sasuke yang hitam tampak memesona dengan model _chicken butt_. Dan _onyx_ nya yang tajam bila sedang melihat terasa memikat sekaligus menjerat. Kemudian hidungnya yang mancung tampak pas dan proposional. Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat setelah sosok Sasuke hilang.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Hinata, kamu sudah punya Kiba- _kun_. Tidak boleh melirik yang lain, oke?" Hinata bermonolog membuat Hanabi yang kebetulan lewat memasang ekspresi bingung.

Tetapi, semakin Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke, maka semakin kuat keinginan untuk mengingat sosok Sasuke. Maafkan aku Kiba, batin Hinata.

"Ah berhubung cuaca sedang bagus sebaiknya aku manfaatkan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Hinata menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju yang lebih pantas digunakan untuk jalan-jalan sore.

.

.

.

"Kiba- _kun_ kau dimana? Sudah kuhubungi berkali-kali kenapa tak dijawab?" Hinata memasang wajah kesal setengah mati. Langkahnya ia hentakkan kasar hingga sesekali ia hampir terjatuh.

" **Kiba-** _ **kun**_ **kau dimana? Bisa temui aku di taman sekarang juga?"**

 _Send._

 _Lavender_ Hinata melotot. Tangannya lunglai, terjatuh di sisi badannya. Ponselnya jatuh ke tanah mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Di kejauhan dilihatnya Kiba tengah berpelukan mesra dengan gadis berambut merah menyala. Dengan langkah hati-hati Hinata menuju arah kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan.

Satu tarikan kuat melepas rangkulan Kiba pada pinggang sang gadis.

PLAK!

Dan satu tamparan keras menghujam pipi bertato segitiga warna merah.

Mata sipit kiba menyipit. Kemudian terbelalak ketika mendapati bahwa kekasihnya lah pelaku tamparan yang menyakitkan.

"Hinata?!

"Kau brengsek."

"I-ini tidak s-seperti yang kau lihat!"

Nada Kiba tampak meninggi membuka pembelaan untuknya.

"Kau pikir aku buta hah?! Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana? Berpikir positif dengan menganggap wanita ini saudaramu? Adikmu? Tetanggamu?" jari telunjuk Hinata mengarah pada Karin, perempuan yang sejak tadi terdiam dan tampak ketakutan mendengar amarah Hinata.

Kiba menunduk menyesal. Tangannya terkepal erat di masing-masing sisi badannya.

"Kau membuatku cemburu Hinata. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau dan tetanggamu yang brengsek itu bersama? Setiap hari dikamarmu tanpa aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. Aku berniat menjernihkan pikiranku, Hinata."

Hinata terhenyak.

"Menjernihkan otakmu dengan berselingkuh? Demi Tuhan Kiba, aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ hanya sebatas guru dan murid."

Lelah berdebat, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

"Sudahlah Kiba- _kun_. Lebih baik kita berpisah, yang seharusnya sudah kita lakukan sejak dulu. Kau antar dia pulang sampai rumah dengan selamat. Dan tinggalkan aku disini, kumohon."

Tampak berpikir sejenak akhirnya ia memutuskan.

Kiba menarik tangan Karin dengan cepat dan menggiringnya menuju motor yang terparkir di pinggir taman.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" Karin mengerti akan perasaan Kiba yang sebenarnya pada Hinata sehingga ia menanyakan ini.

"Entahlah. Ayo pulang." Kiba mengangsurkan helm putih pada Karin yang kemudian dipakai oleh Karin.

Lututnya melemas. Kemudian tubuh Hinata merosot jatuh. Perlahan _lavender_ beningnya mengeluarkan tetes air mata yang semakin banyak. Hatinya perih. Ia perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan lainnya, berharap sang lelaki mengejarnya, menjelaskan semua yang salah kemudian mengajaknya untuk berbaikan. Tidak seperti ini.

"Bodoh hiks." Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyapu bersih lelehan air matanya yang mengalir di pipi tembemnya.

Sore yang cerah berubah menjadi gerimis. Gerimis kecil yang semakin lama semakin besar. Alam seolah memberi duka cita untuk Hinata. Untuk hati Hinata yang remuk dan hancur menjadi sebuah kepingan tak berbentuk.

Mengapa harus seperti ini? Mengapa Kiba tidak seperti yang diharapkannya? Seharusnya sejak awal Hinata menurut apa kata Ino dan Tenten. Sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa sesakit ini.

Dingin yang semula menyelimuti Hinata kini berubah menjadi kehangatan yang jelas. Mengerjap pelan Hinata mendapati jaket biru tua yang sangat ia kenal. Jaket dengan aksen bulu-bulu hangat di sekitar lehernya. Hinata mendongak. Di depannya kini terdapat sosok yang tak asing. Sosok dengan rambut _raven_ yang tidak mencuat karena terkena air hujan. Dan _onyx_ nya yang biasanya memancarkan aura mencekat kini tergantikan oleh pancaran hangat.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

GREP.

Dengan satu tarikan kini tubuh ringkih Hinata telah berada dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke yang kering perlahan basah. Basah oleh air hujan dan air mata Hinata.

"Sst tenanglah. Aku disini."

Telapak tangan Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Membuat Hinata merasa nyaman untuk menumpahkan segala kekesalannya, kemarahannya dan kekecewaanya. Kehadiran Sasuke membuatnya tenang. Dengan perlahan tangan mungil Hinata mencengkeram erat baju Sasuke, menyalurkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata yang telah berganti pakaian di kamarnya. Bukan Sasuke yang menggantikan bajunya, melainkan _maid_ yang disuruh oleh Sasuke. Tadi di taman Hinata pingsan. Mungkin karena terlalu kedinginan. Sasuke yang agak panik kemudian membopong Hinata menuju rumahnya. Kebetulan Sasuke tidak membawa mobil karena rencananya ia sedang menuju minimarket kemudian melihat Hinata yang tampak bertengkar dengan Kiba membuat rasa penasarannya bangkit. Ia berdiri di balik pohon dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Hinata. Meneliti panas di kening menggunakan punggung tangannya ia bergumam.

"Jangan sedih. Aku selalu disini menunggumu."

Seolah mendengar gumaman Sasuke, senyum kecil mampir di bibir mungil Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai mendapati bibir Hinata yang dingin sedikit terbuka. Membuat Sasuke ehm-sedikit tergoda-ehm.

"Oh ya. Bolehkah aku mengambil hadiah yang telah kau janjikan sekarang?"

Jarak wajah Sasuke dan Hinata memendek. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur milik Hinata di pipinya. Ia tersenyum sebelum bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Hinata. Memiringkan wajahnya sehingga Sasuke dapat mencium Hinata dengan penuh perasaan.

Jantungnya berdebar keras. Sesuatu seperti tengah menghantam jantungnya. Rasanya sama sekali tidak sakit. Mendebarkan seperti akan meledak. Perasaannya menghangat.

Sekarang Sasuke paham. Alasan mengapa respon tubuhnya seperti ini. Didepannya kini tengah berbaring belahan jiwanya. Pujaan hatinya yang telah ia nantikan sejak dulu. Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang baru pertama kali ia perlihatkan di depan perempuan selain ibunya.

 **TBC**

 **AN : akhirnya chap 3 terselesaikan #mengelapkeringat. Haiii semuanya terima kasih yang sudah sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal bin aneh ini XD saya sangat menghargai semua review dari reviewer sekalian : ) berkat kalian semangat saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini membara #semangatrocklee.**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Yang udah fav dan foll :D XD**

Indigo Pie : ini KibaHina udah bubar : ) sasu udah move on kok dari shion : ) gaara mungkin nyempil dikit di chap depan hehe

: ini udah update : ) orang ketiga mungkin nanti cowok : )

Semanggi : ini udah update : ) makasih udah nunggu : )

Arcan'sGirl : hehe : ) ini udah lanjut : ) makasih udah review di fic yang lainnya : )

:makasih : ) ini udah update : )

Lovely sasuhina : ini udah bisa di tebak shion itu siapa hehe : )

Tatsin11 : ini udah lanjut walaupun nggak kilat hehe : ) yoroshiku onegaishimasu : D

Curly xox : ini udah lanjut curly-san : ) btw makasih udah ngebom review di fic saya yang GaaHIna : ) saya terharu anda mereview semua chap :') sankyuu :D

Terima kasih semuanya :D kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati : ))


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Tetangga itu orang yang dekat. Orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Tetangga itu biasanya baik. Tapi tidak menurut Hinata. Untuk tetangga yang satu ini, Hinata sangat iri. Gimana ceritanya?/AU/OOC/ **SasuHina** /DLDRDB : )

 **Warning : OOC maksimal, typos, bahasa tidak baku, absurd, DLDRDB.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Neighbour (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **Romance Friendship**

 **Pair : SasuHina :***

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Hinata terbangun ketika sinar mentari dengan kasar menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia menggeliat pelan merilekskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. _Lavender_ nya bergerak mengelilingi ruangan yang ia tempati, kemudian dengan sedikit kaget ia menduga-duga. Ini bukan kamarnya. Dan ruangan ini jauh lebih besar dari kamarnya.

Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya jatuh di satu titik. Sasuke dengan keadaan meringkuk tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah sofa di sudut ruang. Ia hanya mengenakan selimut tipis dan bantal berukuran kecil.

Hinata kaget. Sasuke... tidak mungkin sebaik ini kan? Merelakan kasurnya yang empuk dan hangat untuk Hinata? Jujur, Hinata terenyuh.

Kakinya turun menjelajahi dinginnya lantai keramik. Ia melangkah mendekati Uchiha bungsu yang memejamkan manik gelapnya. Setelah sampai, Hinata berjongkok kemudian menoel pipi pucat Sasuke.

"Hei bangun pemalas."

Tidak ada respon berarti. Ia mengulanginya lagi.

"Kalau tidak bangun nanti kusiram air dingin loh."

Hinata sedikit mengancam. Namun setelah tiga menit berlalu tidak ada pergerakan, Hinata sontak berdiri sebelum sebuah lengan menarik pinggang Hinata dengan kuat sehingga tubuh Hinata yang tak siap jatuh tepat di atas tubuh sang Uchiha.

"S-sasuke- _kun_..." tubuhnya tak mampu merespon pergerakan Sasuke dengan cepat. Otak Hinata sudah berpikir untuk bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke namun otot dan syarafnya tidak mematuhi apa yang otaknya perintahkan. Malahan kini yang merespon adalah jantungnya. Hinata yakin Sasuke pasti mendengar debaran jantungnya yang sangat berisik itu.

Sasuke tampak tidak peduli. Ia menganggap Hinata adalah gulingnya. Nafas Sasuke masih terdengar teratur, tidak seperti Hinata yang tampak menahan nafasnya.

Detik demi detik terlewati begitu saja dengan Hinata yang berusaha menjauh dari pelukan Sasuke. Merasa lelah dengan usahanya yang sia-sia, Hinata terdiam membiarkan Sasuke merasakan kehangatannya, hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi.

KRIEETT.

Tak disangka pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Kemudian nampak kedua orang dibalik pintu menatap Hinata dan Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong dan syok. Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Itachi masih berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan Itachi masih memegang gagang pintu.

" _Otouto_? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Hinata?! Demi tuhan kalian belum sah! Dan tolong jangan berbuat mesum di rumah."-aku iri tahu.

"Sasu- _chan_?" raut bingung di wajah Mikoto tergantikan dengan raut wajah berbinar-binar. "Akhirnya aku punya bukti kalau Sasu- _chan_ bukan seorang _gay_!" dengan gerakan kilat Mikoto mengambil hp dari sakunya kemudian memotret dua orang yang tengah berpelukan di depannya.

Puas memoto Sasuke dan Hinata, Mikoto berlari ke dalam ruangan dan ikut memeluk Hinata dari atas. "Kyaaaa aku senang sekali! Hinata semoga kau cepat hamil. Aku ingin anak perempuan."

Hinata dan Itachi memasang wajah cengo. Hamil? Spontan wajah Hinata _mimikri_.

"I-ini tidak s-seperti yang b-bibi Mikoto pikirkan." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat namun Mikoto tidak menggubris, ia tetap memeluk Hinata dan menyunggingkan senyum senang.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya harus perempuan."

Hinata menggigit bibir. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi untuk meminta pertolongan. Itachi yang mengerti maksud tatapan Hinata malah berpura-pura tak melihat Hinata dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tembok.

Dalam ketidaksadaran Mikoto, Itachi dan Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum jahil masih dalam posisi memeluk Hinata.

.

.

.

"Ano- Sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata yang sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi-pinjam baju Sasuke- kini duduk di kamar Sasuke di temani Sasuke juga sudah bersih. Adegan membangunkan Sasuke berlangsung cukup lama namun Hinata tidak patah semangat. Dan jerih payahnya membuahkan hasil, Sasuke terbangun kemudian mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menampilkan wajah tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Hn?"

Jemari Hinata teampak bertautan, ia sedang gugup. "Terima kasih... untuk yang kemarin." Pandangannya bertumpu pada lantai. Sedangkan kaki Hinata bergerak tak nyaman.

"Tidak masalah."

Suasana hanya diisi oleh ketukan jam dindinh yang bertengger indah di atas meja belajar Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sibuk bermain dengan sebuah _puzzle_ di tangannya.

"Laki-laki itu brengsek." Hinata bergumam lirih. Sasuke yang mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam lantas menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, mencermati apa yang hendak Hinata katakan.

"Tidak berperasaan, membuat perempuan terluka dan yang paling menjengkelkan selalu cepat menemukan pengganti ketika melihat ada yang lebih sempurna dari yang dimilikinya."

"Ceritakan saja. Keluarkan semua uneg-unegmu. Dan aku akan mendengarkan."

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan, "Menurutmu bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_? Jika kau jadi aku apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _Apa yang akan kulakukan?_

Sasuke tampak berdehem sebentar, "Sama sepertimu, aku akan menghajar lelaki brengsek itu," ia melirik Hinata sejenak, "kemudian aku akan mencari penggantinya yang sudah jelas menerimaku dengan tulus." _Puzzle_ di tangannya telah selesai ia kerjakan, "dan aku akan melihat di sekitarku terlebih dahulu. Karena seringkali seseorang yang berharga sudah ada disekitarmu sejak lama." Sasuke menambahkan. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Yah kupikir kau benar." Hinata mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar. "Apakah kau sudah memberitahu Kakashi- _sensei_ bahwa aku izin hari ini?"

"Hn tentu saja. Aku menulis surat izin bahwa kau hari ini tidak masuk karena menginap di rumahku dan karena kelelahan kau bangun kesiangan."

Hinata mendelik. Alasan macam apa itu? Apa yang akan teman-teman mereka pikirkan? Apalagi otak kotor macam Kakashi- _sensei_ pasti akan mencerna informasi Sasuke dengan salah dan menyimpang.

"Terima kasih telah menjerumuskanku ke dalam gosip."

"Sama-sama." Sasuke tersenyum yang terasa menjengkelkan bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata pulang setelah jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Ia langsung menuju kasurnya yang telah ia tinggalkan semalam dan mulai berpikir. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa tubuhnya terasa aneh. Setiap ia berada di dekat Sasuke terasa tenang dan ia merasa... terlindungi. Sosok itu bagaikan pelindungnya, menopangnya ketika ia rapuh dan terjatuh. Walaupun tak jarang mereka berdua sering bertengkar tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Apalagi sejak insiden putusnya dengan Kiba kemarin. Sasuke yang menolongnya. Sasuke yang membopongnya ke rumah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang mengganti bajunya.

 _What?_ Hinata tak pernah berfikir bahwa siapakah gerangan yang telah mengganti bajunya yang basah? Mungkinkah... Sasuke? Kontan wajahnya kembali memerah mengetahui dugaan sementara yang dapat ia simpulkan. Jadi Sasuke telah melihat tubuh polosnya?

 _Awas saja besok Sasuke!_

Dan Kiba... apakah pemuda itu tak sedikitpun berpikir keadaannya? Mengapa Kiba tak mempertahankannya? Apakah cinta Kiba tak sedalam cinta yang telah Hinata berikan untuknya? Ah persetan dengan Kiba. Hinata tak akan mengingatnya lagi. Besok ia harus menjadi Hinata yang seperti biasanya. Hinata yang kalem namun tegas, dan ia besok akan bercerita pada Ino dan Tenten tentang hubungannya dengan Kiba yang kandas dengan hati ceria.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pintu kamar terasa mengganggu Hinata. Berdiri, ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan membuka pintu. Dirinya terbengong mengetahui siapa gerangan di balik pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya sangat lemot dalam memproses apa yang terjadi. Tatapannya jatuh pada iris _jade_ yang terlihat teduh di depannya.

"Gaara- _kun_?"

Sabaku Gaara berdiri dengan tegap di depannya sambil menjinjing sekotak makanan yang diduga isinya berupa makanan kesukaan Hinata.

"Hai." Sapanya kaku.

"H-hai." Hinata tak kalah gugup. Ngomong-ngomong ada urusan apa Gaara kemari? Bukankah mereka sudah tidak pernah berkomunkasi lagi sejak mereka putus? Dan terakhir kali mereka bertemu di minimarket waktu itu. "Ano- ada perlu apa?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Berdiri disini membuat kakiku pegal." Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, malahan ia mencoba beramah-tamah dengan Hinata.

Sedikit berpikir sebelum Hinata bergeser ke samping membiarkan Gaara masuk ke kamarnya.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di kamar dan meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya di meja. "Untukmu."

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot."

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian menatap Hinata tepat di _lavender_ nya yang semakin lama semakin menawan untuk dipandang.

"Jadi... ada perlu apa Gaara- _kun_ menemuiku?" Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menatap Gaara. Pandangannya jatuh pada tembok yang di tempeli poster band kesukaan Hinata di belakang Gaara.

"Langsung saja pada intinya. Kupikir aku ingin kembali padamu." Respon Hinata sudah Gaara duga. "Yah aku tahu kau akan kaget. Tapi ini kebenarannya, kau selalu muncul dimanapun aku berusaha untuk menghindarimu. Bayanganmu selalu mengikutiku. Jadi... kurasa aku masih terlalu mencintaimu."

Hinata mendengus geli mendengar celotehan Gaara. "Jadi wanita bernama Shion akan kau kemanakan? Kau buang begitu saja sama seperti dulu ketika kau membuangku?"

Rahang Gaara mengeras mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Hinata percayalah, Shion hanyalah pelarianku untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darimu."

Hinata terdiam. Raut wajah Gaara yang serius membuatnya bimbang. Haruskah ia percaya pada kata-katanya? Ataukah ia akan mengikuti kata hatinya yang selalu memikirkan tentang Sasuke?

Di seberang jendela kamar Hinata yang terbuka tampak Sasuke yang tengah melihat Gaara dan Hinata berbincang-bincang. Wajah Gaara yang serius memandang Hinata membuat Sasuke menyimpulkan satu hal, Gaara menawarkan Hinata obat dari rasa sakitnya pasca putus dari Kiba.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan pengganti Kiba, eh?" Sasuke terseyum miring, ekspresinya berubah sendu. Dengan perlahan ia menutup tirai jendela kamarnya sebelum ia melihat adegan dimana Hinata berakhir dalam pelukan Gaara.

 **TBC**

 **AN : bingung mau tulis apa :v #digaplok. Yaudah deh langsung saja ke intinya :**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Yang udah fav dan foll :D XD**

Hyuuga mi : hehehe ini udah romantis belom? :3

Geminisayanksayank : ini udah up :3 tapi sh belum bersatu heheh ;p

Curly cox : yups itu first kiss nya hime 3 semoga dengan up nya fic ini membuat curly mimpi indah lagi #apamaksud

Arcan'sGirl : heheh makasihhh udah baca ^^

Nurul851 : iya gapapa :D huehehe hime mah kalau udah tidur enggak inget apa-apa #ehh?

Seman99i : ini belum tau sampe berapa chapnya heheh iya makasih ^^

Indigo Pie : yeeyyy :3 kiba emang dari sononya playboy :v setiap cewek di pikirin ;D

UcSaHyHi : ini udah next :3

Sasuhinalemonxx : ini udah lanjut ; ) ini udah termasuk scene romantis belom? Hehehe. Posesif? Mungkin bisa jadi masukan, terima kasih :D

Ms X : terima kasih :D ini udah lanjut :v salam hangat kembali XD

Last, mind to review?


End file.
